


Musical Memories

by Gleefreak97



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8417047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleefreak97/pseuds/Gleefreak97
Summary: When Lance decides to bring up memories of home, the Paladins are surprised to find that they all share a common love: musicals.A.K.A The fic where all of the Paladins love and miss the beloved musicals that can only be found on Earth. Who knew they all had a love for musical theatre?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolffyLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/gifts).



> Honestly, I wasn't exactly expecting this when I began writing, but here it is. Wolffy, I scanned your profile and realized you were a fan of Hamilton, so I thought I would include some musical fun in this fic. I went with the team bonding trope, in which they all happen to have a very common like. I hope you enjoy!~
> 
> Reminder that I don't own Voltron or any of the musicals that were mentioned. I'm just a girl trying to find her way through the world.

“Hey guys?”

The heads of the four other people in the room turned to the dark haired boy, who sat on the couch, his head leaning back against the flat surface of the back of the couch. Whatever he wanted, it couldn’t be that pressing. He wasn’t even looking at them, only scanning the ceiling for something they couldn’t seem to see. 

Hunk glanced up, searching himself, then turned back to his own reading. Keith frowned, turning back to sharpening his knife, and Pidge scoffed before beginning to type again, eyes absorbing whatever information she was inputting into her laptop. Shiro, ever the team leader, sighed before deciding to buy into whatever Lance was trying to get across.

“Yes, Lance?”

Lance jerked his head, glancing around the room, and then looked back up at the ceiling before finally answering the older boy.

“Do you ever….y’know….miss Earth? All of the stuff we used to be able to do? All of the people we used to be able to see?”

At his words, all of the heads in the room look up again. Whatever they had been expecting from the other boy, this definitely wasn’t it. The room was silent for a few minutes. Hunk was the one to break the silence, taking in a deep breath before answering the other boy.

“Yeah, I do. A lot. But, you know that already. Why are you asking?”

The blue paladin sat up, shrugging his shoulders and looking over at his best friend.

“I don’t know. I was just thinking about it. About all the things I miss. Trying to decide what I miss the most.”

The room was silent once more until yet another member of the room spoke.

“What is it?”

Lance looked around, his eyes finally landing on the long haired boy on the other side of the room. While it didn’t seem like the dark haired boy was listening, it was clear that he was actually at least a little interested in what his fellow team member had to say. Placing his knife down, he wiped his hands on pants before turning to the other boy.

“Well?”

“Well... what?”  
Keith frowned deeply, scoffing at the other boy, before reaching for his knife again.

“What do you miss the most? I thought that since you brought it up, you might want to share. But, if you don’t, I’ll just….”

“Musicals.”

Four pairs of eyes stared wide eyed at the boy, the silence ringing through the room. Shiro was the one to break the silence once again, clearing his throat before asking the question that was ringing through all of their heads.

“What?”

Lance grinned, playfully wiggling his eyebrows before leaning his head against the back of the couch once more. 

“Musicals. Other than the obvious stuff, like my family and my friends and the food, I’d have to the say that the thing I miss the most would be musicals.”

His response echoed through the room, the words he had spoken filtering through all of their minds. As suddenly as the silence started, it ended. Pidge began to giggle, then laugh, her voice ringing loudly in the stale air. She bent over, hands on her stomach, and nearly dropped her laptop as tears started to prick at the corners of her eyes. Her laughter was catching, soon after she began Hunk began to chuckle, and then laugh as loud as she was. Shiro allowed a smile to grace his lips, and Keith even let a small grin slip through his facade.

Lance frowned, a blush making its way onto his face. He had been honest, and he couldn’t believe that they were all laughing at him. It wasn’t like it was something that was that surprising: musicals were actually pretty popular in his family. So, why shouldn’t he love them and miss them?

“H-hey! What’s so funny, huh? I used to watch them a lot with my family so they mean a lot to me…”

Pidge waved her hand, pausing to wipe at her eyes before smiling widely at the other boy.

“It’s not that funny. It’s just….I never would have thought that you were a theater boy!”

“W-well, like I said, my sisters were big fans and I….”

The small girl laughed again, shutting her laptop and placing it on the couch. Standing up, she stretched her back before crossing the room to sit next to the other boy. Plopping down, she leaned her head against his shoulder before speaking again.  
“Hey, it’s cool. Matt and I used to watch them all the time. We’d learn all the words and everything. Do you have a favorite?”

“Um… RENT?”

“RENT? Oh my God, Lance.”

“What? They rock!”

“Out of all of them, you pick that? It’s based off of an opera! Why don’t you just watch the opera?”

“Because opera’s boring, Pidge! It’s boring!”

“It isn’t that bad!”

“Then, what’s your favorite, huh? If RENT is so bad!”

“It’s Fiddler on the Roof, thank you very much.”

The other boy groaned, rubbing his face. Out of all of the musicals out there, she had to pick that one? He turned to her, ruffling her hair, irritating the younger girl. She attempted to push him away, but failed, missing his hands by inches due to her smaller stature. As the two continued to tussle, Shiro sighed. Clearing his throat, he attempted to stop their arguing. 

“Personally, I prefer Wicked.”

Pausing, the two of them looked towards the black paladin. Smiling, they looked at each other before laughing. Who knew their fearless leader was a fan as well?

“Well, if Shiro’s a secret fan as well, how about you Hunk, good buddy of mine?”

“U-um….I like Hamilton?” 

The other three nodded their heads in approval. Turning to the last paladin, they smiled at him. Keith stared at them in bewilderment, his eyes shifting between all of the faces in the room. Lance’s smiled widened as he stood and walked over to the red paladin. 

“Well? Which one’s your favorite, Keith?”

The dark haired boy stared down at the floor, mumbling to himself. Lance leaned in closer, cupping his hand around his ear.

“What was that? I can’t hear you. Could you repeat that one more time?”

Keith glared at the other boy. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair before answering once more.

“I said that my favorite is Cats, okay?”

The room was silent for a second, before the room was filled with the laughter of not just Lance, but the rest of the paladins as well. Lance collapsed on the floor, his hands around his stomach and tears streaming down his face. Keith’s face went red, and his eyes cast down to the floor as he stared at the other boy as he continued to laugh. 

After several minutes, the room final quieted again, the harsh breathing of the teenagers filling the room. Lance sat up, looking at Keith, then grinned once more.

“I can’t believe it! That’s a classic! I never thought that you’d be a sucker for kitty cats Keith, but here we are.”

“The story is touching, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. But, can we all agree that Les Miz is one of the greatest musicals ever?”

The room was filled with talking again as all of them began to talk at once, some agreeing with Lance’s statement and others choosing to fight it as harshly as they could. They were all so absorbed in their conversation, that they didn’t notice Allura, their princess, enter the room.

“Paladins! I need your help for…”

Clamping her mouth shut, she smiled at the site before her. Not only were they all talking together, but they seemed to be getting along. She had no idea what they were discussing, no idea why these ‘cats’ were talking and dancing, but she did know that it seemed to be going well. Turning to the door, she smiled to herself once more, choosing to leave them to their team bonding for the rest of the day.


End file.
